Conspiracy
by SoundlessWordsofLove
Summary: Written for a contest. If you are an AxI shipper, I wouldn't read this. Satire, humor and giggles intended. Please read the summary inside for more details! R&R Try this, I think you'll like it!


Well this is for the club Anti- AxI club on Deviant Art. The subject was "_ is Denied" contest. I figured I had alot of room to decide on who exactly was going to be denied. Many people were doing Alucard is denied his advances to Integra or vice versa, but I wanted to do something different. I had a lot of fun writing this and it was a nice break from my usual college writing.

Man I miss writing Fanfiction X_X

Anyways, for all of you AxI Shippers, please don't kill me! What is written here is my honest belief, no hate intended. I mean, at first even I thought that Alucard was in love with Integra but then I realized that he really couldn't for various reasons.

Alucard is one of the most kick ass, crazy as hell but deadly vampire you've ever seen and I almost feel like it would be a shame for him to fall in love. If you want more information about the club and/or you want the link, send me a message.

I am mostly concerned with getting the characters spot on and since I've not been reading/watching Hellsing very long I knew it would be a jump for me to write a story that people would enjoy while keeping the characters in...well...character. I would like your opinion on how and if I did this to the reader's satisfaction. I really would like it if you could read and give constructive criticism on this and anything else that you think I should improve. Thanks guys and enjoy!

* * *

** Conspiracy **

"Alucard, you know full well I cannot give you what you want tonight. It's late, I'm exhausted, and I must fight with the idiots that call themselves Catholics tomorrow. I'll need all the strength I can get."

Alucard's face remained impassive. "Master, I need it. If I do not get this, I shall not be able to perform well enough for your services. And I know you **hate **when I cannot perform at my best." His firm lined mouth slid into a smirk as he gazed at her through his orange tinted glasses.

Integra sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration. "My father would have my head if he knew what I was going to do. He must be rolling in his grave at the idea. A vampire and his daughter together? You know he would have shot you before you had a chance to think right?"

The vampire turned toward the moonlit window and nodded at his reflection. "Yes, I know. But you are my Master now, and you make the decisions. You know you as well as I want this badly, and it would be good for you and for Hellsing." Integra glanced behind her at the tall red clad figure in the window. He nearly filled the frame and she couldn't tell what was darkness and what his long black hair was. _He's not bad looking, I could get used to looking at us together. _She pounded the desk in frustration, _dammit, I will NOT let this conquer me. I shall do what I need to make this family great and to help Hellsing, even if it means degrading myself. _Shoving her glasses back, she stood up from the desk.

"Alucard, we shall do this my way. If you but move ONE finger, I will confine you in the dungeon with no blood for four weeks; understood? You will do what I say, and nothing more."

Alucard nodded, his smile growing in triumph. "Then you have submitted to my….. shall we say advances?"

Integra smiled tightly, "If only it were that easy vampire. More like I have submitted to an idea you have presented to me. Now, get into position and I shall summon Walter to join us."

The vampire grinned devilishly and began to remove his clothing. His hat, glasses and gloves came off slowly; his long red coat was thrown carelessly onto Integra's chair. His vest was unbuttoned and he was working on his undershirt when Integra order him to stop. He pulled a chair over to the middle of the floor and draped his tall frame in a comfortable position. His long black hair flowed down into a dark pool on the floor. He tipped his head over the side of the chair and closed his eyes with a sigh.

Integra had not removed any of her clothing, and wasn't going to thank you very much when Walter came in with a video camera.

"Sir Integra, in order for this to work you must remove your outer clothing."

"Walter, I honestly don't think that is necessary. The viewers can see me quite clearly."

"I'm sorry Sir, but it **is **necessary."

Integra sighed, "Yes Walter, alright." She removed her blazer, revealing her close knit white blouse. She uncovered her neck, pinned her hair up and at Walter's insistence unbuttoned the first two buttons of her blouse. "Is that satisfactory Walter?" She asked impatiently. The butler nodded in satisfaction, "Yes Sir. Perfect. Now, take your position with Alucard."

Integra approached the comfortably seated vampire, preparing herself for a moment that she would never forget. For a split second she felt extremely shy and out of control. Within a moment though, she had snapped back to herself and stood in front of the draped vampire king.

He looked up at her in anticipation, his red eyes dancing wildly and his smile becoming larger. Integra was lost in his eyes, falling into his dark pools of red and tangling herself in his black hair….

And then she suddenly burst out laughing. Which was rather a rare sight.

"Walter….. *snort* I seriously do not think I will be able to keep this façade up much longer *laugh*. It is ludicrous and ridiculous."

"But Sir! If we do not do this, we shall disappoint those who think that you and Alucard are lovers! Think of the money we could raise with juicy gossip, followed up with actual pictures and a video. It would be worth it!" Walter said loudly, but Integra could no longer answer him. She was to busy trying to regain her composure and she was having quite the time of it.

By this time, Alucard had also begun chuckling quietly at the situation as absurd as it was. Having an idea, he swung his legs to the floor and smirked at Walter. "Point the camera towards me Walter" he ordered, "I shall make them a video they will never forgot. And it will bring in the extra money needed to rebuild Hellsing." Walter nodded and began filming with a small smirk on his face.

When the "scandalous" tape was released, every fan girl and boy waited with anxious breath to watch a forbidden love unfold between Master and Slave, Heroine and Villain, mortal and immortal. The money poured in till the last video was sold and shipped. Simultaneously, millions of fans popped the VHS or DVD in quickly, not able to wait any longer; and this is what they saw.

Alucard was sitting in Integra's chair, looking very satisfied with himself. His famous smirk graced thin lips and to everyone's joy, he had nothing but a white shirt and black pants on. The shirt was unbuttoned, showing porcelain perfection while long black hair ran untamed and unchecked around his face; caressing his body. He was a picture of undead beauty and danger. "Good evening" he stated and his viewers jumped in surprise at his voice, "I bring you a message, a story of sadness and of heartbreak. We have gone through fire and blood to bring you this tale and you would do well to destroy this video once you have bought it. Now listen, and listen carefully….." The camera zoomed in until his face took up most of the viewers TV. "You, my dear watchers, have assumed that my Master and I have fallen deeply in love with each other, but cannot show it. You have wanted to watch us melt in passionate fury, romance and death but I have a message for you my dear, dear watchers….

You have been denied this romance.

Never, will I ever love. It is not in my nature to do so and while passionate fury I may have; I will never share it with a mortal woman. I would surely kill her. That being said, I would never disrespect my Master, no matter how much you wish I would. Not to mention she is the daughter of my nemesis and the one who took the only woman I ever loved away from me forever." He stood up gracefully and bowed, "So goodnight my viewers, and please remember to destroy this tape for whoever is found with it shall be hunted down and questioned harshly. Good evening"

And the tape went black leaving many watchers unsatisfied and frightened at the prospect of being questioned by a man with no heart. Around the globe, information was being destroyed and somewhere, deep in the heart of Hellsing, a No-Life King was having a nice long and disturbing laugh.


End file.
